Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded/The Front of Darkness
It was not yet dawn when fourteen-year-old Heira began his departure of Ai Town, the place he had called home all of his life. The teenager had a different calling, he had to leave his large yet little town to explore the other worlds, it was his destiny and he would carrying it out without his bestfriend: a thirteen-year-old boy by the name of Houka. At the gates of Ai Town, a cloaked figure stood leaning against a tree, appearing to be waiting for Heira. "So you've decided to take my offer after all." The cloaked figure spoke out calmly to Heira, who nodded his head in reply. "All my life I wanted to explore new worlds, when you came along I saw my chance to take it." Heira replied smiling, clenching the straps of a backpack on his back. The cloaked figure chuckled and muttered 'excellent' right before he motioned for Heira to follow him. "Now in order to journey through the worlds you have to accept my power young one." The cloaked figure explained to the teen following him. Heira rose an eyebrow, he wasn't aware of the cloaked figure was saying. "Take my hand and you'll see young one." The cloaked figure said again, Heira grabbed the hand of the figure and suddenly a dark aura appeared around the teenager and then struck him to the ground. "Ugh." Heira groaned as he laid on the ground, appearing to be in pain. "The powers of darkness are very...how should I say this...are overwhelming." The cloaked figure continued to speak. "If you want to tame it you must of course must accept it and allow it to pour through you." The pain within Heira's body eventually settled out and he was able to stand up once more. "Dang...." Heira huffed, feeling weakened by the energy that poured through his body. "Now shall we." The cloaked figure said to Heira, right before he began to walk away once more. Heira sighed, he had no choice now, he had to follow the cloaked figure. The Dark Storm Moves In Meanwhile back in Ai Town, a young boy by the name of Houka was desperately searching for Heira. "I can't believe it." Houka spat clenching his fist as he sat under a tree. "Heira left town." Houka said, finally coming to realize that his bestfriend had fled the world they called home...without him. Feeling betrayed, Houka began to sulk under the tree in which he sat. As Houka sat, storm clouds rolled in over the young boy and the sky around him quickly darkened. ''That's funny there is no rain the forecast for today. ''Houka thought watching the storm clouds. As if today couldn't get any worse, his buddy skipped town and left him all alone and now it was going to rain right on top of his head. Houka decided to continue with his sulking, maybe the rain would calm him down. Within a matter of seconds the storm began and quickly Houka realized that he wasn't dealing with an ordinary storm. Instead of rain, purple streaks of lightning and loud thunder struck and right after pools of darkness began to form on the ground. Houka, immediately had the instinct to run from the oncoming pools of darkness as surfacing from them were dark and mysterious creautres with fierce yellow eyes. "What on Earth is going on!" Houka exclaimed, behind him the dark creatures began to pursue the fleeing boy. Eventually Houka grew tired and could no longer run. The body of the young teen collapsed against a wooden fence and turned to see the horror that bestowed his hometown, fellow residents of Ai Town began to run in terror as the dark and menacing creatures attacked them. Even worse, Houka realized that when the dark creatures finished off somebody, they took the form of a dark creature themselves. Houka realized that his fate was unavoidable, he was completely exhausted and the creatures began to gather around them. ''This is the end. ''Houka thought, right as the creatures were about to pounce on him, a pool of darkness appeared under the boy and engulfed him. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded